Amor monocigótico
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: Alexy y Armin son hermanos gemelos; monocigóticos, para ser exactos. Una vez fueron un solo ovulo fecundado por un solo espermatozoide; ahora eran dos individuos muy diferentes… Pero todos sabemos que, cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad, es imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados.
1. Necesidad

**Personajes**: Armin x Alexy  
**Categoría**: Videojuegos (Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón)  
**Género**: Romántico, humor.  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 18  
**Advertencias**: Lemon, incesto.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. (Es lógico)

* * *

Este fic es un two shot incestuoso y lemonoso~ Es un regalo para SuzumeYoshida, admin de la página CorazonDeMelonYaoi. Yo soy la admin Sinnae y suelo publicar algunos fics de los personajes del juego ahí. Espero que les guste y eso xD~

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Necesidad._**

–Vale…–me dijo después de un rato. Miré a Alexy, incrédulo.  
Lo convencí… Oh, mierda, ¡convencí a Alexy de hacer cosplay! ¡Joder! ¿Qué? ¿Iba a nevar? ¡Sucrette iba a llorar de felicidad por cumplirle su sueño! Bueno, mejor me calmaba o Alexy se iba a asustar…  
–¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te lo juro! –le grité mientras corría a mi habitación a por mi móvil para avisarle a Su que la misión iba bien.  
La razón por la que Sucrette quería que hiciéramos cosplay, fue porque acababa de ver un anime que acababa de salir llamado "Free!". Sucrette realmente se había enamorado de los personajes, sobre todo de Rin y de Haru… y yo sabía que a ella le gustaba el yaoi y que, posiblemente (más probable que posible), nos pediría hacer poses semi homosexuales para satisfacer sus necesidades fujoshis. Cuando yo vi el anime, a diferencia de Alexy, me emocioné tanto que lo vi en una sola noche, el día en que terminó de salir al aire. Realmente me gustaba y, para qué negarlo, también me gustaba un poco el yaoi… ¡Pero sólo un poco! Y de lo que se perdía Alexy; si descubriera todo el yaoi que había en internet, se encontraría en el paraíso. Aunque no es que yo pensara eso…  
El punto fue que, cuando Sucrette me dijo que habría una convención en un par de semanas y que ella haría cosplay de Gou Matsuoka , pero en versión del ending (en el desierto, con ropa sumamente provocativa), le comenté que sería genial hacer uno de Haruka o alguien más. En ese momento, Sucrette me miró con los ojos iluminados y supe que se le había ocurrido algo. Y sí. Dijo que a mí me quedaría perfecto hacer cosplay de Haru y que, para que Alexy y yo pudiésemos yaoizar el ambiente, que él hiciera de Rin. Y logramos convencerlo. Ya estábamos planeando todo…  
Rosalya y Leigh nos darían un precio especial por mandar a hacer el cosplay con ellos, aunque eran algo complicados, nos darían preferencia (ventajas de tener amigos sastres). Estarían listos en una semana y media. El día siguiente teníamos que ir a que nos tomaran las medidas a la tienda de Leigh y a comprar algunos accesorios del ornamento. Después de todo, Alexy no se negaría si íbamos al centro comercial; le encantaban las compras y, por primera vez, yo estaba emocionado de ir con él a asaltar las tiendas.  
Tuvimos que ir en varias ocasiones al centro de la ciudad para buscar los ornamentos y cosas que faltaban para el cosplay. Y el tiempo se fue volando. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos caminando hacia la tienda de ropa de Leigh para probarnos los trajes terminados.  
–En serio… ¿Me prometes que no será algo raro? ¿Como un chewbacca o algo peor? –me preguntó Alexy antes de entrar a la tienda.  
–Te lo prometo… ¡De hecho, creo que te gustará! –le sonreí y se relajó un poco. Alexy no sabía qué cosplay haría; Sucrette quería que fuera sorpresa.  
Cuando entramos, Rosalya nos saludó efusivamente y Leigh nos dio la bienvenida con su habitual sonrisa relajada. Nos hicieron pasar a una pequeña habitación con un espejo en toda una pared. Luego, Rosalya nos trajo los cosplays y cerró la puerta para que nos cambiásemos. Me quité la ropa rápidamente, a diferencia de Alexy, que se tomaba su tiempo. Me acomodé la ropa que mostraba gran parte de mi abdomen y vi que Alexy me miró confundido, pero con una sonrisa.  
–¿El mío es tan lindo como ese? –preguntó con ilusión mientras se quitaba rápidamente su ropa.  
–¡Sí! –le dije divertido y él sonrió aún más.  
Me miré en el gran espejo, aunque no podía evitar observar a Alexy. Poco a poco, el cosplay parecía que encajaba mejor en él, y eso que no llevábamos los collares y pulseras. Cuando Alexy terminó de vestirse, me quedé con la boca abierta. Se veía demasiado bien… Estaba seguro que le tomarían muchas fotos. No podía apartar la vista de él… ¡De verdad se veía fantástico! Aunque yo tampoco me veía tan mal…  
–Oye, ¿has estado comiendo bien? –me preguntó mientras me tocaba el abdomen.  
–S-Sí… –mentí. La verdad es que llevaba muy desbalanceada mi rutina de comida.  
–Uhm… Mientes. ¡Armin, tienes que comer bien! Estás adelgazando mucho. –me empezó a hacer cosquillas y reímos mientras caíamos al suelo. –¡Para, p-para! –rio cuando sintió mis manos sobre su abdomen y me detuve al ver su cuerpo con ese cosplay tan insinuante… –¿Armin? –me llamó.  
Estábamos recostados en el suelo, de lado, frente al otro. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, mirándonos. Por alguna razón, a veces tenía el sentimiento de que amaba a Alexy más de lo que cualquier hermano podía amar a su gemelo. No entendía… pero sentía como si necesitara fusionarme con él, de alguna forma. Como si necesitara sentirlo parte de mí y viceversa. Según tenía entendido, nosotros habíamos crecido dentro de una sola placenta, por lo cual éramos gemelos monocigóticos; en resumen, éramos un solo óvulo fecundado por un solo espermatozoide… Éramos uno solo. "Éramos"… Pero ese óvulo se dividió y terminamos siendo dos personas. Dos mitades que nunca encontrarían su contraparte en otra persona que no fuésemos nosotros mismos… Y yo sentía que, ¡mierda!... amaba a Alexy. Quería amarlo y ser uno solo con él. Me entraba la desesperación de saber que éramos un solo ente y ahora éramos dos. ¡No lograba entenderlo! ¿Por qué me quitaron a mi otra mitad? Pero eso era bueno, si no, no habría tenido al mejor hermano del mundo, ni habría tenido tantos recuerdos con él… Lo amaba, lo necesitaba…  
–¿Armin? –me habló de nuevo, mientras tocaba mi mejilla.  
Su mano era cálida y sus ojos sinceros. Odiaba que Alexy usara lentillas… Odiaba que se tiñera el cabello de azul. Éramos gemelos idénticos; cabello negro y ojos azules. ¿Por qué Alexy se empeñaba en ser diferente a mí? ¿Por qué no quería ser como yo? ¿Por qué carajo se aferraba a ser otra persona…? Quería que fuéramos iguales… como en un principio. Quizá era pura terquedad mía, pero sentía la necesidad de parecernos lo más que pudiéramos… Lo vi de nuevo; Alexy era adorable, animado, sociable… todo lo que yo no era. Como si nos hubieran dividido las cualidades y a él le hubieran tocado todas las socialmente aceptadas. Estaba celoso, pero a la vez lo admiraba…  
–Alexy, te amo… –le dije con una sonrisa triste y él se sonrojó un poco por la sorpresa.  
–Yo también te amo. Eres mi hermano, tonto. Es obvio… –me dijo con un tono bajo y acarició mi rostro lentamente.  
–Sí…  
Pero yo no me conformaba con eso. Seguía con ese sentimiento de querer unirme a Alexy. Y quería intentarlo… Dicen que un beso es la forma de unión más pura y sincera del mundo que puede haber entre dos personas. Me acerqué a Alexy lentamente y, aunque vi su mirada confundida, no me alejó y terminé con mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso muy sencillo… De hecho, fue mi primer beso. Y fue justo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba. Pensaba que Alexy me alejaría, que me diría que eso estaba mal… pero no lo hizo; me correspondió de una manera muy dulce… Cuando nos separamos, me miró con los ojos algo llorosos y sonrió.  
–Hace mucho que no hacías eso… –me murmuró y lo miré completamente confundido.  
–¿A qué te…? –le comencé a preguntar, pero fui interrumpido por Rosalya, que tocó a la puerta.  
Nos separamos inmediatamente y, cuando entró, nos miró fascinada.  
–¡Qué guapos se ven! –nos elogió y Alexy supo perfectamente cómo disimular.  
Luego de cambiarnos a nuestra ropa habitual, le agradecimos a Leigh y a Rosalya, para irnos a nuestra casa, con los cosplays en unos ganchos dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra casa; no estaba lejos. De hecho, siempre íbamos caminando a todas partes; al instituto, a la tienda, al centro comercial, al bazar… todo quedaba relativamente cerca de nuestro pequeño departamento de un piso. Cuando llegamos, fui a dejar los cosplays a mi habitación y, cuando volví a la sala, Alexy ya se había encerrado en su cuarto. Supuse que no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido… pero yo necesitaba saber a qué se había referido con que no hacía mucho que no… eso…  
–Alexy… –le llamé, luego de tocar a la puerta un par de veces.  
–Voy a dormir, Armin… –escuché su voz apagada y me preocupé.  
–Necesito hablar contigo, abre… –le insistí, pero Alexy pareció alterarse un poco.  
–Por favor… Ahora no me siento bien. Cuando despierte podemos hablar, si gustas… Ahora déjame tranquilo…  
–D-De acuerdo… Lo siento… –dije algo decaído y me fui a mi habitación para dormir yo también.  
Eran las siete de la noche y ni siquiera tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos. Me tiré sobre mi colchón y suspiré. Me puse algo de ropa cómoda para dormir, pues no tenía un pijama, y volví a acostarme. Como era verano, no daba frío por las noches, así que no necesité cubrirme con las sábanas ni las cobijas. Al poco rato, me dormí. Era de los que, apenas tocan la almohada, se quedan inconscientes.

Tuve un sueño… era repetitivo; lo había tenido varias veces ya. En él, besaba a Alexy, tocaba su cuerpo y él el mío… pero de una manera muy delicada, muy dulce y tierna… Pero en este, era diferente; lamía y mordía su cuello, abdomen… era demasiado excitante… Y ese pensamiento me asustó. Era mi hermano… se suponía que no debería de sentir esa atracción por él, pero lo hacía… y no podía evitarlo. En ese momento, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse; empecé a despertar. Cuando abrí los ojos por completo, me di cuenta de que estaba sobre Alexy, con las manos recargadas a sus costados. Estábamos sobre su cama y él ya no tenía la camiseta puesta… Me asusté mucho. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? ¿Qué… estaba sucediendo…? Me alejé rápidamente de él, con un grito ahogado y él suspiró.  
–¿A-Alexy…? ¿Por qué estoy a…? –le intenté preguntar, pero él me interrumpió.  
–Esto siempre pasa, Armin… –me informó con un aire dolido –Sólo que hoy decidí despertarte…  
–¿Qué? –no terminaba de entender lo que me decía…  
–Eres sonámbulo… Ha pasado muchas veces; te metes en mi habitación por la noche y me besas… pero hoy fuiste más lejos y me sorprendí. Me asusté mucho… –me dijo, cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.  
–Alexy… –susurré mientras me acercaba un poco a él. –Lo… Lo siento, yo no tenía ni idea… en serio.  
–Lo sé… Pero hoy, cuando me besaste estando consciente… Me sentí muy feliz… –lo escuché gemir de angustia.  
–¿Es por eso que dijiste que hacía mucho que no lo hacía? –le pregunté y él asintió.  
–Sé que está mal porque somos gemelos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te amo de una manera en que no se aman los hermanos… –gimió de nuevo y pude notar cómo lágrimas se deslizaban por debajo de sus manos.  
–No eres el único… –le murmuré y él quitó sus manos de su rostro para verme preocupado. –Yo te amo de otra forma… No, más bien… Te amo de todas las formas posibles. –le murmuré en la oscuridad de la noche y Alexy dejó de llorar.  
–Armin… –lo escuché susurrar y, entonces, me abrazó. –Te amo, en serio… No quiero que me dejes nunca, pero tengo miedo de que esto se nos salga de control… Te amo y quiero besarte, hacer todo lo que hace una pareja, pero somos hermanos y… está mal…  
–No está mal… –le gruñí y él se separó para verme, con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos –¿Por qué estaría mal amar? ¿Por qué no puedo amar a mi otra mitad? Porque tú sabes que, literal o biológicamente, eres eso; la mitad de mí…  
Pero no me contestó nada. Sólo me abrazó de nuevo y me besó con cuidado y lentitud. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que no me apartaría, de que no era un sueño… Y, en ese momento, sentí como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, como si todo lo que me hacía sentir mal, desapareciese. Sólo estábamos Alexy y yo, rompiendo un tabú y convirtiéndolo en algo perfecto. Nuestras lenguas estaban sincronizados, al igual que nuestras manos, las cuales recorrían el cuerpo del otro, mientras, poco a poco, nos quedábamos sin ropa. Sentía que mi corazón iba a mil por hora; necesitaba más de Alexy, urgentemente… Los besos se tornaron más rápidos y húmedos; las caricias más exigentes y nuestros cuerpos más cálidos. Nuestra necesidad era tanta que olvidamos por un momento que éramos hermanos, que eso estaba mal… Para nosotros, ese fue el momento más liberador y excitante de nuestras vidas. Con apenas diecisiete años, ya sabíamos todo lo que teníamos que saber sobre aquello… Supongo que no puedo decir que alguno de los dos tuvo el control en aquel momento; íbamos a la par. Nos turnábamos para besar el abdomen del otro, para morder el cuello, para saborear los pezones del otro, para rozar nuestras manos en nuestra intimidad… Y eso se volvió insuficiente. Los dos queríamos continuar pero teníamos miedo. Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Nos comunicábamos con la mirada, con un sistema de expresiones, guiños y miradas que sólo nosotros entendíamos. Alexy me decía que quería continuar y yo igual, pero que no sabía qué debíamos hacer… Así que, como si lo tuviéramos ensayado, nos movimos al mismo tiempo y bajamos la última prenda que nos quedaba; nuestra ropa interior. Alexy y yo éramos iguales de todas partes… incluso, nuestros penes no estaban circuncisos. Nos sentamos en silencio frente al otro, de manera que las piernas de Alexy quedaban sobre las mías y nuestros miembros erectos chocaban gentilmente contra el del otro. Nos volvimos a abrazar y a besar, mientras su mano derecha, en compañía de la mía, nos masturbaba a ambos, lenta y suavemente. Las caricias fueron en aumento de rapidez y fuerza, haciéndonos gemir cada vez más fuerte y desesperadamente. Queríamos llegar al orgasmo, pero a la vez, queríamos seguir sintiéndonos así, tan libres, tan unidos…  
–¿Crees que… estaría mal si… seguimos? –me preguntó entre jadeos que se me antojaron hermosos.  
–Ya sabes la respuesta… –le gruñí y él me sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos entreabiertos, al igual que su boca, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Supuse que yo estaba igual.  
–Te amo, Armin… –le escuché y, entonces, se alejó un poco de mí para abrir un cajón al lado de su cabecera.  
–¿Qué haces…? –le pregunté entre jadeos. No quería que se alejara de mí. Quería seguir sintiendo su piel contra la mía.  
Pero no me contestó y sacó un bote pequeño de color blanco con letras rosas y un empaque cuadrado y pequeño de plástico… Oh…  
–Detenme si quieres, porque si no lo haces, no lo haré… Estoy desesperado, Armin… No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sintiendo esto, deseando esto, esperándolo… –jadeó desesperado y me sonrió, algo avergonzado.  
No dije nada. Me limité a ver cómo abría el paquete con cuidado y luego, sacó el condón con delicadeza y comenzó a ponérmelo. Yo... no sabía qué hacer, así que lo dejé actuar. Estaba nervioso. Muy, muy nervioso, pero, a la vez… ansioso y feliz. Si era con Alexy, con mi hermano, con mi otra mitad… entonces, sería perfecto… Miré cómo Alexy ponía el condón en mi pene con cuidado, de manera que el prepucio se acomodara para que, a la hora de entrar en él, no me lastimara… Comencé a respirar agitadamente cuando Alexy abrió el botecito y derramó cuidadosamente el líquido sobre mi miembro. Lo masajeó un momento para que el lubricante cubriera todo. Luego, puso un poco en sus dedos y se llevó su mano a su entrada, para meter un poco del líquido en él. Luego, me volteó a ver y sonrió. Me empujó el pecho para que me recostara y poder situarse sobre mí, con su miembro rozando el mío. Lo miré atónito, pero lamiendo mis labios, deseoso y excitado.  
–¿Estás seguro? –me preguntó con un rubor bastante lindo.  
–Sí… Hazlo, por favor… –le jadeé y Alexy asintió.  
Entonces, se sostuvo en sus rodillas, tomó mi pene con su mano derecha, lo dirigió a su cavidad y empezó a meterme en su interior… La estrechez y calidez de su cuerpo me estremecieron; apenas había entrado un par de centímetros y ya sentía que podía llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera cuando me masturbaba había sentido algo así… Era completamente diferente… Alexy gimió un par de veces, quizá por dolor… pero siguió metiéndome en él. Cuando por fin entró por completo, me sonrió y comenzó a moverse de una forma demasiado excitante; provocadora y grácilmente… Me pregunté a mí mismo cuántas veces habría hecho eso Alexy, pues ya le había conocido un par de novios… Y los celos me abarcaron. Quería que Alexy fuera únicamente mío… Tomé su cadera entre mis manos para ayudarlo en su vaivén; se sentía muy bien… Nos veíamos directo a los ojos y sólo cuando los cerrábamos o veíamos el cuerpo del otro, despegábamos la vista. El sudor del cuerpo de Alexy me hacía pensar que tal vez estaba cansándose mucho…  
–¿Quieres… cambiar de posición? –le pregunté con algo de dificultad, pues sentía que llegaría al orgasmo.  
Alexy asintió y me senté, de manera que mi hermano estaba sentado sobre y frente a mí. Le empujé delicadamente, para acostarlo y comenzar las penetraciones con algo de dificultad. Sabía que el sexo se sentía bien, pero nunca imaginé que, joder, se sentía así de bien… Comencé a masturbarlo mientras aumentaban de ritmo mis estocadas. Los dos gemíamos audiblemente, jadeábamos cansados y nos mirábamos deseosos el uno al otro. En poco tiempo, Alexy y yo llegamos al orgasmo; hasta en eso parecíamos estar sincronizados. Mi pecho y el de Alexy se mancharon de su semen y salí de su interior con lentitud. Me limpié con lentitud el pecho y me llevé a la boca su fluido. Alexy se sonrojó mucho, mientras seguía acostado, sonrojado hasta la médula.  
–N-No hagas eso, Armin… ¿No te da asco? –jadeó.  
–No… De hecho, tiene un sabor agradable, aunque amargo… –sonreí y me dirigí a su pecho, para comenzar a limpiarlo.  
Era amargo y algo ácido, pero tenía algunos toques dulces… quizá me gustó su sabor por el hecho de saber que era su semen, causado por el placer que yo le había proporcionado. Cuando terminé, Alexy se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, para limpiarse. Me dio una caja de pañuelos para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Como Alexy tardaba, comencé a ponerme mi ropa, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí. No quería verlo a la cara, tenía miedo… Así que, cuando terminé de ponerme la ropa que llevaba puesta, me acomodé sobre su cama, mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre el colchón y la sábana. Al cabo de un rato, Alexy volvió y cerró la puerta. Se sentó sobre la cama y acarició mi cabello con delicadeza.  
–¿Te arrepientes? –me preguntó con un tono triste. Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró. –Eso espero… Yo no pensé que esto pasaría… ¿Te sientes bien?  
–Sí… Estoy bien… –le dije sin mucha firmeza y él me abrazó.  
–No quiero perderte… y no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación. Te amo, eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás. Siempre estaremos juntos tengo miedo de que nos alejemos… Pero creo que fue inevitable. Ambos queríamos…  
–Alexy… –le pregunté, aun sin descubrir mi rostro –¿Hace cuánto tiempo que hago esas cosas, estando dormido?  
–Desde hace más de dos años… –me respondió al cabo de un rato y tragué saliva. Eso era muchísimo tiempo…  
–¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
–Tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí…  
–Idiota…  
–Lo sé…  
Silencio. Alexy no me dijo nada más. Escuché cómo se cambiaba y, cuando terminó, se acomodó a mi lado, dispuesto a dormir… Lo miré; estaba dándome la espalda y lo abracé con rapidez, como si lo estuviera atrapando y no quisiera que se fuera.  
–Tomémonos esto con calma… Por el momento estamos perturbados, pero creo que no deberíamos estarlo. No es algo malo, Alexy…  
–Ya, lo sé, lo sé… Sólo que aún no lo supero. –lo escuché reír y me relajé más.  
Sí, no tenía nada de malo… Sólo no sabíamos cómo reaccionar. A la mañana siguiente, todo estaría mejor.

Y sí. Así fue. Cuando despertamos, abrazados, por cierto, todo transcurrió como si nada hubiese sucedido. Alexy hizo el desayuno y fuimos a la escuela como siempre lo hacíamos; conversamos en el camino y en clases nadie notó nada diferente en nosotros; ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Sentía como si hubiese sido un sueño, pero ambos sabíamos que había sido muy real.  
–Me dijo Rosa que ya tienen los cosplays. –me dijo Sucrette, mientras caminábamos a nuestra siguiente clase. –¿Qué tal? ¿Le gustaron a Alexy? –me preguntó con una linda sonrisa y yo asentí.  
–Se emocionó. –le informé y ella me miró con una ceja levantada. –¡Bueno, yo también me emocioné! ¿Para qué digo que no, si sí? –reí y ella hizo lo mismo.  
–¡Ya los quiero ver! –gritó con entusiasmo. –¡Sólo faltan tres días para la convención! ¡Oh dios, necesitaré llevar mi cámara! ¿Harán mucho yaoi para mí? –me preguntó divertida y reí.  
–Ya veremos, ya veremos. –le saqué la lengua y entramos a la clase.


	2. Hermoso secreto

_Buenooo ~ Me comentaron algun s que no les gustaba el incesto, pero yo les hice comprender otro punto de vista sobre el incesto… Eso me hace muy feliz porque creo que logré mi objetivo, que era precisamente ese! No me malinterpreten; no me gusta el incesto… pero creo que es algo comprensible (para mí) que exista ese amor entre gemelos monocigóticos :3 Bueno, es mi opinión… En fin! Espero que les guste y que no les sangre mucho la nariz_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Hermoso secreto**__._

Esos tres días pasaron volando. Alexy y yo llegábamos a casa y nos dábamos algunos besos tímidos. Comíamos juntos mientras bromeábamos, como cualquier otro día… Pero un día antes de la convención, el viernes en la noche, Alexy entró a mi habitación y me besó de una forma algo triste.  
–Armin… Si papá y mamá estuvieran vivos, ¿qué pensarían si supieran lo nuestro? –me preguntó con la mirada decaída.  
–No lo sé… Pero no pienses en eso. No están y nunca lo estarán... No pienses en eso, Alexy. –le pedí y le di un beso en la frente. No volvió a preguntarlo.

Era sábado, el día de la convención. Normalmente los eventos comenzaban una o dos horas antes del mediodía, pero habíamos quedado con Sucrette de encontrarnos ahí a eso de la una, para evitar las largas filas de entrada. Allexy llevó una mochila pequeña con un cambio de pantalón, camiseta y zapatos para cada uno. También llevábamos dinero, porque yo estaba seguro de que compraría varias cosas, además de que comeríamos y tomaríamos algo en el evento. ¡Estaba emocionado! Terminamos de ponernos los cosplays y de acomodar la peluca de Alexy. Antes de salir, Alexy y yo nos besamos dulcemente, con diversión en nuestros rostros. Me alegró que su expresión ya no fuese de angustia, como la noche anterior.

Regla básica de un cosplayes: no sudar. Tomamos un taxi para llegar al evento, pues hacía algo de calor y el lugar estaba un poco lejos. Cuando llegamos, había personas afuera, comprando sus boletos de entrada y, mientras buscábamos a Su, unas chicas se nos acercaron y nos pidieron una foto. Alexy me miró interrogante y le sonreí.  
–¡Hagan como si se fueran a besar! –dijo una de ellas y me sonrojé un poco.  
Me acerqué a Alexy, de modo que nuestros labios casi se juntaran. Las chicas tomaron un par de fotos mientras cambiábamos de posición y, cuando estuvieron satisfechas, nos agradecieron y se fueron con grandes sonrisas en su rostro.  
–Que no te sorprenda, esto siempre pasa. –le sonreí y él me correspondió.  
En ese momento, divisamos a Sucrette dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con su cosplay de Gou; era bastante lindo, llamativo y provocativo, a decir verdad. Su peluca roja en una coleta le llegaba a la cintura y sus lentillas rojas le quedaban muy bien.  
–¡Chicos! Se ven… –meditó unos segundos, mientras nos escaneaba y sonrió –¡Sexys! –Alexy y yo sonreímos y nos dio los boletos de entrada, los cuales ya se los habíamos pagado.  
Cuando entramos, sentí que las miradas de todos se clavaban en nosotros tres. Inmediatamente, los que llevaban cámaras, comenzaron a tomarnos fotos a los tres. Como Alexy n conocía a su personaje de nada, Su y yo tuvimos que darle instrucciones de cómo posar.  
–Rin es un tsundere; es un chico rudo, agresivo, prepotente y muy egoísta… Pero en el fondo es sensible y muy lindo… –le explicó Sucrette.  
Mientras paseábamos entre la gente, noté que varias chicas miraban a Alexy más de lo que había esperado. También, cuando nos pedían fotos, era a él a quien más le coqueteaban. No me preocupaba. Después de todo, Alexy era gay…

Habíamos pasado un par de horas paseando, dejando que nos tomaran fotos, comprando una que otra chuchería y escuchando a los chicos que participaban en el concurso de canto; logré reconocer algunas canciones. Teníamos hambre y, como las mesas del área de comida comenzaban a poblarse, Su y Alexy apartaron una y yo fui a comprar algo para los tres. La mayoría era comida japonesa y americana. Hice fila en un puesto de sushi. Cuando ya iba a ser mi turno, volteé a ver a Alexy… el cual estaba siendo besado por un chico que hacía cosplay de Rei, mientras otro les tomaba fotos. Alcancé a notar que Alexy se sonrojaba y sentí una molestia helada en mi vientre…  
–Oye, chico, ¿qué vas a ordenar? –escuché la voz del joven que atendía y me despabilé.  
–Ah, sí, lo siento…  
Ordené tres sushis y tres tés. Pagué cuando estuvieron listos y me dirigí a la mesa. Miré a Alexy con expresión interrogante y él sólo sonrió apenado mientras se hundía entre sus hombros.  
Durante nuestra comida, varios chicos que habían estado acompañados del que hacía cosplay de Rei, se acercaron a nosotros pero hablaban con Alexy, diciéndole que era el mejor Rin que habían visto. Luego me veían y me decían lo mismo. Cuando terminamos de comer, Sucrette nos tomó de las manos y nos encaminó hacia donde estaban algunos chicos con cosplays muy buenos.  
–En un rato comienza el concurso de cosplay. –Nos comentó Su.  
–Pero… Las inscripciones ya cerraron… –le respondí con confusión.  
–Ya lo sé. ¡Los inscribí hace rato! –nos sonrió y sentí que palidecía.  
–¿Tengo que modelar o algo? –le preguntó Alexy antes de que yo pudiese articular palabra.  
–¡Alexy! ¡No le sigas la corriente! –le reprendí –¡Y tú…! –señalé a Su. –¡Ni siquiera tenemos coreografía o audio!  
–¡Ah, no! ¡Sí que tienen! Les puse la canción de Careless Whisper. –Nos sonrió y nosotros nos quedamos flipando. ¿De verdad…?  
Sucrette nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer; Alexy, al ser Rin, el supuesto rompeortos alfa, o séase, seme, me estaría acorralando con movimientos lentos, sensuales, hasta que me tomara entre sus manos y comenzara a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y boca. Como si me estuviera acosando, yo tendría que intentar alejarme de él, sin realmente querer hacerlo. Eso, seguramente, volvería locas a las fangirls… y a algunos fanboys. Al final, Sucrette, o sea Gou, entraría a la escena, nos vería con una expresión incrédula y luego se desmayaría por un desangro de nariz. Nosotros correríamos a su ayuda, pero al ver que no despertaba, nos hundiríamos en nuestros hombros y fingiríamos besarnos. No tenía ciencia, en verdad…  
–Además, creo que nuestros cosplays son los mejores que hay aquí.  
–P-Pero esa no es una razón para… –intenté argumentar, pero Alexy me interrumpió.  
–¡A mí me agrada la idea! ¡Vamos, Armin, por favor! –me pidió con unos ojos tiernos y suspiré, resignado. Si Alexy me pedía algo con esa expresión… siempre cedía.  
–Vale… Pero haremos el ridículo. –les avisé, pero, aun así, ellos sonrieron satisfechos.

Alexy se comportaba como si nada ocurriese. De hecho, parecía como si en el fondo estuviera divirtiéndose. Y las chicas se le encimaban… A mí también, pero más a él por el hecho de ser Rin Rompevaginas Matsuoka. Comencé a sentir un poco de celos, sobre todo cuando algunos chicos, repito, chicos, varones, de género masculino, con pene (o eso creo), se acercaban con la intención de coquetearle. Sabía que en esos eventos había mucha variedad de inclinaciones sexuales, pero no me esperé que tuvieran tan buen radar para detectar a Alexy… Quizá sólo estaba paranoico…

Agradecí internamente cuando fue nuestro turno de pasar al escenario. Cuando estuvimos arriba, los gritos se hicieron notar. Escuchaba que nos halagaban a los lejos… también alcancé a escuchar amenazas de violación. Amaba a las fangirls; eran muy divertidas…

Me senté en el centro del escenario, en la parte de enfrente, mientras Alexy y Sucrette se iban a la parte posterior y ella se ocultaba por completo. La música comenzó y el sax me estremeció. Esa maldita canción… Muchas personas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y yo intenté reprimir la risa. Comencé a actuar; miraba al suelo, aburrido, entonces, escuché las pisadas de Alexy, que se acercaba con paso felino hacia mí. Merodeaba a mi alrededor y yo fingía ignorarlo hasta que, en un momento, bajó hasta donde yo estaba, tomó mi barbilla con una mano y volteó mi rostro hacia él. Me miró con unos ojos lujuriosos y posesivos… y me dio un estremecimiento. Me paré rápidamente, alejándome de él, continuando con mi actuación. Alexy me seguía y yo me alejaba. Alexy comenzó a fingir irritación y, en un momento dado, me volteó de manera que nos encaramos; tomó mis muñecas bruscamente con una sola mano y con la otra tomó mi cintura para apegarme más a él. Las fangirls parecían explotar como palomitas de maíz en el microondas. "Rin" comenzó a morder mi cuello con cuidado de no lastimarme, pero fingiendo rudeza. Fingí intentar alejarlo en vano y él siguió con su trabajo de violarme sutilmente. Sin darme cuenta, los gritos y murmullos de la gente se habían detenido y lo único que se escuchaba era la música; todos nos veían atentamente, algunos con la boca entreabierta y otros sonriendo. Vi de reojo a Sucrette, quien me dijo que estaba por hacer su aparición. Por eso mismo, me apegué más a Alexy, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran juntos y, por alguna razón… sentí que me estaba excitando por el hecho de estar en esa situación frente a tanta gente. Me acerqué a sus labios para actuar que iba a besarlo y que sería interrumpido por "Gou", pero Alexy pareció no enterarse de lo que hacía y lamió mis labios… Escuché murmullos y risillas en el público y me sonrojé demasiado. Miré a Alexy con desaprobación y él sonrió prepotentemente… se veía muy diferente. En ese momento, Sucrette entró, fingimos asombro y pena; nos separamos bruscamente y, entonces, Sucrette cayó al piso, mientras cubría su nariz y boca. Corrimos hacia a ella y la movimos un poco. Nos miramos con cara de "Oh, bueno" y… yo pensé que fingiríamos, pero Alexy tenía otros planes; él me besó bruscamente, con rudeza, con fuerza… Y me sonrojé mucho. Los gritos del público se hicieron resonar en todo el salón y la música fue bajando de volumen poco a poco. Cuando desapareció por completo, Gou se levantó y pasamos al frente del escenario, pues todos nos aplaudían, gritaban y chiflaban. Y, obviamente, hubo más amenazas de violación y de "duro contra el muro".

Cuando bajamos del escenario, muchas personas se nos vinieron encima para pedirnos fotos y… besos. Obviamente nos negamos, pero hubo un chico que no le importó y besó a Alexy rápidamente. Le miré realmente molesto… ¡Era el segundo que lo besaba y yo me estaba comenzando a hartar! ¡Alexy era el tipo de personas que tiene un imán incrustado en el pecho que hace que todas las personas se sientan atraídas hacia él…! ¡Y en el sentido sexual, mierda! Odiaba que la gente fuera tan lanzada…  
–Alexy… –le hablé. –Vamos a cambiarnos ya… –le gruñí y él me miró, para luego asentir.  
Nos encaminamos al baño. Estaba realmente molesto… ¡Todos miraban babeando a Alexy, joder! Sabía que se veía bien, pero no era para tanto. ¡Yo también me veía bien, ¿no?! Es decir, éramos gemelos idénticos… ¿Qué rayos tenía Alexy que hacía que todos se fijaran en él y no en mí, si éramos iguales…? Bestias que eran… Cuando llegamos a los sanitarios, los encontramos vacíos, lo cual era una gran sorpresa.  
–¡Por aquí se vino el Rin guapo de hace rato! –escuché la voz aguda de un chico que se aproximaba a donde estábamos. Ah, no… suficiente ya tenía con que lo hubiesen acosado todo el día…  
Tomé a Alexy de la muñeca y, en un movimiento rápido, lo metí a uno de los cubículos, junto conmigo. Le cubrí la boca y le sonreí para que se calmara, pues parecía confundido. Cerré con seguro el cubículo. Escuchamos que dos chicos entraron y, al no encontrarnos, se fueron decepcionados. Le destapé la boca a Alexy y bufó.  
–¿Qué haces? –me preguntó algo molesto.  
–¿Tú, qué haces? ¿Cómo puedes derrochar tantas feromonas? ¡Todos están tras de ti! –le gruñí y nos quedamos en silencio un rato.  
–¿Estás celoso? –me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y me sonrojé.  
–¡N-No…! –gruñí de nuevo pero luego, al ver su sonrisa satisfecha, suspiré –Bueno, sí… Sólo un poco…  
–Uhm… –rio –Creo que debería venir más seguido a estas convenciones... Los chicos van tras de mí… –me bromeó y me alteré un poco.  
–Mierda, Alexy, eres malo…  
–Ya, ya… –me sonrió y me besó cálidamente.  
Pero yo no quería sólo un lindo beso… Estaba molesto por el hecho de que alguien más hubiese besado a Alexy. Quería que fuese yo el único que lo tocara, el único que recorriera su cuerpo entero… Y, por segunda vez, nuestros besos se tornaron más cálidos y húmedos, más veloces y exigentes. Alexy no parecía oponerse y eso me gustaba… Teníamos prisa, lo sabía. Pero, aunque quise tomarme mi tiempo, nuestros cuerpos necesitaban urgentemente al otro… Y me descubrí a mí mismo con el miembro de Alexy en mi boca, después de juguetear con él un momento. Alexy jadeaba ligeramente y, entonces, se escucharon unos pasos adentrándose, pero yo seguí succionando y lamiendo el pene de Alexy, quien quería que me detuviera. No… no lo iba a hacer. Como estaba hincado, tuve que acercarme más a Alexy para que no se notaran mis pies. Alexy se cubrió la boca, intentando no hacer ruido y, cuando los chicos se fueron, jadeó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me puse de pie, giré a Alexy de modo que tocara la pared contraria a la puerta con sus manos y sus caderas quedaran frente a las mías.  
–¿A-Aquí…? –Me preguntó asustado y sonreí.  
–Sí… Aquí. –le dije con doble sentido, mientras colocaba la punta de mi pene entre sus glúteos –Justo aquí… –reí y Alexy suspiró.  
–Qué se le va a hacer…  
–Pero no te quejas –le recordé, con burla y él gruñó.  
–Sólo hazlo… –me pidió con un aire sumiso.  
–¿Qué pasó con tu actitud dominante de hace rato, sobre el escenario?  
–¿Huh? ¿Quieres que sea más agresivo? –me preguntó con un tono más grave de lo usual y sentí algo frío en mi estómago.  
–N-No, yo no quise decir…  
–Pues va. –me interrumpió y me acorraló contra la puerta del cubículo, luego de que me encarase.  
Me tensé un poco y, cuando Alexy lo notó, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió dulcemente.  
–No tengas miedo. –me susurró y, por alguna razón, me relajé y asentí.  
Nos tocamos como la vez anterior. Nadie "tomaba el control"; íbamos a la par… pero Alexy estaba algo más rudo que de costumbre… como si la vez pasada se hubiera estado reprimiendo. Hubo un momento en que los ojos de Alexy se tornaron más agudos, más penetrantes… y me daban escalofríos. Me sentí algo intimidado por la fuerza de su mirada. Me estremecí cuando me dio la vuelta e hizo que me sostuviera con las manos sobre la pared, como él había estado unos momentos antes. Mis pies se acomodaron a cada lado del retrete, de modo que tenía algo separadas las piernas. Alexy acariciaba mi espalda como si estuviese conteniéndose y bajó mi pantalón blanco con lentitud.  
–Como no tenemos lubricante ni condón… –suspiró y me tensé un poco –Necesitarás relajarte, aunque lo que haga sea incómodo… –me besó la espalda mientras me explicaba.  
–Sí… –le respondí algo nervioso y sentí una mano sobre mi miembro.  
Alexy tocaba la punta de mi pene y llevaba el líquido pre seminal a mi entrada… Me estremecía al sentir sus dedos ahí… Y, entonces, metió uno. Fue algo incómodo y sentí una pequeñísima punzada fría. No dijimos nada más y Alexy se acomodó de tal manera que podía besarme mientras seguía dilatándome; estaba casi sobre mi espala y, por eso mismo, tuve que girar bastante el cuello para poder alcanzar sus labios. Luego, metió un segundo dedo y los movió lentamente, simulando penetraciones… No podría evitar jadear, aunque eran casi inaudibles. Alexy mordía mi cuello, espalda y piernas… Y metió un tercer dedo, el cual dolió un poco, pero la incomodidad desapareció al cabo de un rato. Llevábamos un rato haciendo eso; solos en el sanitario de hombres, dentro de ese pequeño cubículo con olor a cloro.  
–Armin… –susurró sobre mi oreja y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que me estaba desesperando… –Dime si te duele…  
Y entró; primero la punta, lo cual fue lo que más dolió. Me mordí el labio para reprimir un gemido y Alexy siguió abriéndose paso en mí. Primero daba cortas y lentas penetraciones que abarcaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero luego, conforme mi entrada se dilataba, el rango de movimiento se amplió, hasta que le fue posible meter todo su miembro en mí. Por fin, el dolor disminuyó… Todo el tiempo hasta ese momento, estuve teniendo escalofríos que me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza; por eso mismo, sentía que podía caerme en cualquier momento. Me lamía y mordía mis labios con fuerza para ahogar mis gemidos, aunque los jadeos no los podía evitar; graves y longevos suspiros se me escapaban de la boca… Prolongados y entrecortadas respiraciones… Alexy estaba igual de ruidoso que yo… Él rio y comenzó a moverse más fuerte, tomando mi cadera entre sus manos para dirigirme con mayor facilidad. De vez en cuando, acariciaba mi espalda con una de sus manos desesperadamente, pues el traje le estorbaba… ni siquiera se nos ocurrió quitárnoslos antes de empezar todo aquello. Además, personalmente… me excitaba de sobremanera el hecho de hacer eso vestidos así. Alexy tomó una de mis manos que había estado sosteniéndose en la pared y la dirigió a mi miembro.  
–Mastúrbate… –siseó sobre mi oreja y me estremecí. Obedecí... no pude evitar hacerlo.  
Y, entonces… Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de la mochila. Pensé en dejarlo sonar, pero Alexy me dio una fuerte estocada que me sacó el aliento.  
–Contesta –me gruñó –Debe ser Sucrette… Ha de estar… buscándonos… Ah, mierda… –gimió con una sonrisa linda y asentí.  
Saqué el móvil de mi mochila, con dificultad, pues Alexy no me dejaba libre y, efectivamente, era Sucrette quien llamaba. Alexy bajó el ritmo, por lo fui capaz de contestar con la voz moderada.  
–¿Sí, Su…? –le pregunté rápidamente y me morí el labio intentando ahogar todos los gemidos.  
–" ¡No se quiten los cosplays! ¡Puede que los llamen por si ganan! ¿Se los quitaron ya? –escuché su voz del otro lado y tragué saliva.  
–Sí… –le contesté seco.  
–¡Pues se los vuelven a poner!  
–D-De acuerdo…  
–¿Armin? ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó algo preocupada, luego de un rato de silencio.  
–¡Sí! –En ese momento, Alexy dio una fuerte estocada que casi me hacía gemir audiblemente, pero se intercambió por esa monosílaba afirmativa, como si le hubiese gritado a Su. Se me subieron los colores a la cabeza por el sólo pensar que Sucrette pudiera haber sospechado algo… Pero no.  
–De acuerdo… –rio–¡Apresúrense, pronto dirán al ganador!  
–Hm- Sí… –le contesté y ella colgó.  
Suspiré aliviado y Alexy rio.  
–¿Qué fue ese grito de recién…?  
–Fue… Ah, tu culpa…  
–Por… ¿esto? –me preguntó mientras volvía a dar esa estocada fuerte… Gemí audiblemente. Alexy había vuelto a tocar algo dentro de mí que me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza… Se sentía muy bien…  
–¡M-Mierda… Alexy…! No hagas… eso… –Le gruñí y él rio, antes de volver a hacerlo con más fuerza. –¡J-Joder, A-Alexy, en serio…! ¡Mierda! –le volví a gruñir, pero todos esos gritos fueron ahogados, intentando que fueran con el tono más bajo posible.  
–Já… –rio y volvió a hacerlo, como si quisiera torturarme y… Esa faceta de Alexy me gustaba…  
Pero no podía evitar pensar que yo también quería tener el control. Deseaba hacer que se estremeciera debajo de mí, gracias a mí… Y no iba a quedarme solamente gimiendo a la merced de mi hermano… Hice que saliera de mí y me miró confundido.  
–¿Qué haces…? –me preguntó con un tono acusatorio y lindo. Sonreí y le senté en el retrete, con la tapa abajo, obviamente.  
–Shh…  
Me situé sobre y delante de él, para comenzar a adentrar su mimbro en mí, de nuevo… La expresión de Alexy era perfecta; sus mejillas ardiendo en un tono rosado, sus labios humedecidos por su insaciable lengua, sus ojos un poco cristalinos y su mirada sumisa… Ah, le había cambiado su mirar con un movimiento tan sencillo… Volvió a doler cuando entraba en mí, pero no tanto como al principio. De hecho… comenzaba a gustarme. Me movía de arriba abajo con fuerza y rapidez… Se escuchaban los golpes de nuestra piel, haciendo eco en el baño. Ambos gemíamos y, mientras aumentaba mi ritmo, escuchamos pasos. La piel se me heló y me detuve, planeando esperar a que los dos o tres chicos que habían entrado se fuesen. Pero Alexy parecía tener otros planes… de nuevo. Mientras los chicos que habían entrado hablaban y reían, mi hermano me besó con rudeza y tomó mi cadera entre sus manos, para subirlas y bajarlas de nuevo. Comencé a ponerme nervioso… sobre todo porque no podía detenerme. Alexy solía gemir audiblemente… así que le cubrí la boca con una mano, pero él comenzó a lamer mis dedos y eso, joder… me excitó mucho más. La humedad de su lengua... era genial. Intentamos que no se escucharan los choques de nuestras pieles y, creo, lo hicimos. Al cabo de un momento, los chicos se fueron y escuchamos cómo la puerta se cerraba. Sentía que estaba por llegar al orgasmo con sólo ver la expresión de Alexy, la cual reflejaba placer absoluto…  
–A-Armin… –gimió –Apresúrate en llegar… Y-Yo ya no… –gimió de nuevo, pero más fuerte y sonreí. Se veía tan lindo…  
Alexy movía su mano sobre mi miembro, pues ahora tenía esa facilidad de estar frente a mí. Pude sentir las punzadas eléctricas y placenteras… Estaba por llegar al orgasmo, así que me apresuré en mi ritmo, para hacer sentir mejor a Alexy y, como si estuviéramos sincronizados… terminamos al mismo tiempo. Esta vez, fui yo quien manchó el abdomen de Alexy. Me abracé a Alexy sin importarme que estuviese manchado con semen y descansé sobre su cuello y pecho. De cualquier forma, la mancha estaba justamente donde mi cosplay no tenía tela. Si se manchaba, hubiera sido el fin de los dos… Jadeábamos, realmente cansados y sudados. Eso había sido algo bastante… divertido. Cuando nos separamos, comenzamos a limpiarnos y a acomodar nuestros cosplays, además de quitarnos el sudor del cuerpo. Puse en su lugar la peluca de Alexy y él arregló mi cabello. Nos miramos un momento en silencio y sonreímos, para luego darnos un beso, acompañado de un abrazo muy estrecho…  
–Sucrette nos va a matar… –me sonrió Alexy –Vamos. –asentí.  
Regresamos a donde estaba Sucrette; al lado del escenario y ella nos reprendió por llegar al último momento. Estaban por nombrar a los ganadores… Y, mientras yo recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el baño… además que me concentraba para que el dolor de mi cadera no fuera tanto, nos nombraron a Alexy, a mí y a Sucrette.  
–¡Armin! ¡Vamos, vamos! –escuché la alegre voz de Alexy y subimos al escenario.  
El público aplaudía y gritaba indecencias, aunque era divertido. Luego de que la presentadora nos felicitara, nos dieron como premio un vale equivalente a una –bastante llamativa– cantidad que podríamos gastar en cualquiera de los puestos; aunque sólo en uno. Antes de que nos acercáramos a las escaleras para bajar del escenario, el público, en su mayoría, voces de féminas, empezaron a corear "_Beso, beso, beso_". Le sonreí a Alexy y él me miró con complicidad. Nos dimos un beso que más bien fue un roce fugaz… y las fangirls explotaron de nuevo, como palomitas de maíz. Sucrette nos miró satisfecha y bajamos del escenario. La gente comenzaba a irse, pero sabía que la mitad de los que estaban ahí, se quedarían hasta el cierre. Alexy comenzaba a cansarse y yo entendía; lo que hicimos en el baño realmente había sido agotador… Así que recorrimos los puestos de ventas para canjear el vale y Alexy se detuvo frente a uno de peluches, posters y figurillas de plástico.  
–¡Mira, Armin! ¡Qué mono ese peluche! –me dijo señalando un peluche de Niji, de Karneval.  
–Podríamos canjear el…  
–¡Sí! –me interrumpió y sonreí.  
Alexy se dirigió con el vendedor y cogió al peluche de Niji, además de otros dos. Sucrette cogió un peluche más grande, de Lance Corporal Rivaille, su amor platónico bidimensional y un pequeño collar de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Yo, bueno… me bastaba con ver a Alexy con esa sonrisa tan mona en su rostro. Tomé un poster de Dante, uno de Master Chief y, por último, una caja de Pocky's que estaba seguro que a Alexy le gustarían, aunque eran algo caros… Al final, supimos sacarle provecho al vale que habíamos ganado.  
Cuando salimos del lugar, sin quitarnos los cosplays, Alexy tomó mi mano y nos tomaron un par de fotos, antes de irnos. Como Sucrette sabía que éramos unos hermanos muy cariñosos, no le sorprendió el vernos así… Pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, se imaginaban lo que pasaba entre los dos, cuando llegábamos a nuestro departamento, donde sólo vivíamos nosotros… y donde rompíamos ese tabú que para todos era el peor, y lo convertíamos en nuestro hermoso secreto… Porque Alexy era mi mitad y yo la suya… porque nos amábamos más de lo que cualquiera, incluyéndonos, podría comprender. Simplemente, porque lo que había entre nosotros, era amor.


End file.
